extreme_fanfic_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Cage
Jason Cage is an American Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme Fanfic Wrestling. Extreme Fanfic Wrestling Cage made his debut alongside his manager, Claud Gorman, by defeating the Irishman, Joseph Winters. The following week, Cage defeated Thunder Long (Who had recently turned heel) by disqualification and was continuously attacked with a chair by Long after the match was over, causing Winters to come to Cage's aid with a Kendo Stick and challenge Long to a three stages of hell match at Supremacy X. The following week, Jason and Joseph formed a tag team and beat The Asian Alliance. At Supremacy X, when the 3 Stages Of Hell match was tied at 1-1, Thunder seemed poised to win the Last Ride match when Jason leaped out of the hearse (Which he was hiding in) and attacked Long and helped Winters win the Last Ride match. The following night, Joseph and Jason (Now going by the team name Asheel) failed to win the EFW World Tag Team Championship against H20. 2 Weeks Later, Cage won a 15 man battle royal to become the 12 entrant in the Weapons Gauntlet at Hardcore Hell Hole for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship. The next week, Cage teamed with EFW World Champion, Powerline and Bruiser Bencia in a losing effort against MARKK, Tony 2 Times and Thunder Long. The following week, Jason won a singles match against Japanese wrestler, Kusiami, after the match, they both shook hands. At Hardcore Hell Hole, Jason made it to the final 3 in the Weapon's Gauntlet, but was eliminated by Thunder Long when attempting a moonsault. Cage's next PPV appearence was at the Chaos Pay Per View when he took part in the Extreme Elimination Chamber Match, he entered at number 3, his weapon was a steel chair. He was the first one eliminated by John Pecker after being hit with a Frog Splash. A few weeks later, Cage won a triple threat match against Madd Max and Blake Roberts, making him the number one contender for the EFW Hardcore Championship at No Man's Land. The following week, the match was made a Hospital Brawl. At No Man's Land, Cage beat Duke Jackson in the Hospital Brawl and became the new Hardcore Champion. Cage successfully defended the title every week. At the Endurance PPV, Cage successfully defended the title in an Extreme Rules match against Tyler DeToya. Next he had a match against Barberino and he manage to deafet him, with him still holding the EFW Hardcore Championship. Cage went on to hold the Hardcore Championship for months, until he lost the title to Hyozanru at the 2015 Supremacy X event. In Wrestling Finishers: Crossface Death Blow (Cutter) Shirianu-Sometimes from the top rope Signatures: Superkick Diving Elbow Drop Tag Team Finishers: Double Superkick Death Blow (Cage) followed by a Shooting Star Press (Winters) Entrance Themes: "Playing The Saint" by Digital Summer Entrance Picture Championships and Accomplishments EFW Hardcore Champion (1 Time)-Current Feast or Fired (Tag Team(2015)) Category:Roster Category:Americans Category:Hardcore Champions Category:Showmen Category:Heavyweight Division Category:Zero G Division Category:Tag Team Division Category:Feast Or Fired Winners